Slave
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: A slave ship brings a mysterious girl to a prestigious home where she works for one if the manor's more infuriating masters. Who is she, why does she seem so different from the other servants, and why won't she talk about her past? (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The ship rocked precariously, causing many to vomit once again. The place stank of sweat, disease, and human waste. It was hot and stuffy with the only light coming from three lanterns shining in the large hold. Flies buzzed around, producing an annoying sound.

Lucy peered into the gloom, trying to discern something out of the darkness. Finding nothing for the millionth time, she curled back into the wall, her arms around her legs. She wished she had room to stretch them, but there was none in the hold of the ship.

Above her, a young girl began to sob once more, but Lucy couldn't reach her. She moved her arms, the thick chains clinking slightly and tried to reach her arm up to pat the girl on the arm, but couldn't reach and once again curled up, hiding her nose away from the stench of vomit coming from the bunk below her.

Once again she nearly thought of the wide open windows and clean beds and rich foods of her past, but she pushed the thought away as soon as it came. She didn't want to return to that life anymore. It was gone from her now and it will remain that way so long as she had breath in her body.

And then finally she heard the one thing that she thought would never hear: "Land ho!"

Everyone raised their heads hopefully at the words and more than one began to move restlessly. The girl had stopped crying.

A large trapdoor opened and three men stepped down, wrinkling their noses at the stench before they led a string of men, women, and children out into the light. Lucy fidgeted, waiting anxiously for her turn.

Finally, she felt her chain tug forward and she awkwardly stumbled out of her bunk, her disused legs not holding her weight for a moment before she regained her strength and limped forward, squinting against the bright light.

As soon as she did, a man's voice stopped the line and she felt rather than saw a person stop next to her, crudely examining her before unshackling her from the chain and dragging her away towards a wagon where she saw other men and women. The only difference between them and the rest is that they looked slightly healthier than the rest and they were all extraordinarily handsome and beautiful.

The wagon moved and Lucy fell into a bench, a dark raven haired girl moving aside for her. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light and saw that they were in a town, heading towards a large building in front of which the wagon stopped and they were pushed in.

They were led into different rooms and in them were stalls. Lucy was unshackled and pushed into one and forced to strip, which she did, and blessed hot water poured down onto her head.

She thankfully scrubbed herself clean, using the soap and shampoo on ledges in the stall and when the hot water stopped, she was sad to see it go. Who knows when's the next time she'll be clean again?

She dried herself with the towel hanging out the door and dried herself before she stepped outside where a woman was handing out clean simple brown dresses made of a coarse material.

Lucy dressed herself and the men came back and shackled them again before leading them out and onto the wagon once again. The wagon once again rumbled down the street and before long, it came to another warehouse where they were made to wait in a secluded room. None of them spoke at one another and they avoided each other's eyes. They knew what was coming next.

"And now, for our specialty merchandise!" a man announced and a young red haired girl was pushed through a curtain onto a stage.

"We will start with 10,000 Jewels!"

A chorus of yells shouted out prices.

"I have 20,000! 30,000! Sold for 30,000 Jewels!"

Another girl was pushed onstage and the bidding began again. One by one, the girls disappeared until only Lucy was left.

"And lastly, a rare beauty of ours!"

Lucy was pushed onto a stage full of lights as she faced an audience of males. They were shouting once again, leering at her, no doubt staring at her body. There were two who weren't.

One was a dark haired boy with red eyes and many piercings on his face. The other made Lucy's breath catch. He was incredibly handsome, with large dark slanted eyes and an even, slightly tanned face. What made him most peculiar was the shockingly pink spiky hair on top of his head. Lucy could feel a blush catching on her face.

"We will start with 80,000 Jewels!" At the price, many shook their heads and left, but there were still many who stayed, including the pink haired boy and the pierced boy who seemed to be his friend, as he was whispering in the pink haired boy's ear.

As the people bid, Lucy kept staring at the boy, neither pleading nor glaring with hatred. All she did was gaze at him, knowing that she may never see him again.

"95,000! Is there anyone else?!" By now, a lot of them had shaken their heads and there seemed to be no one else until—

"100,000!" It was the pink haired boy. Lucy's eyes widened. The pierced boy was hissing something furiously into the boy's ear.

"Is there no one else? Sold for 100,000 Jewels!" Someone dragged Lucy away and she could feel the pink haired boy's gaze on her as she left.

* * *

**I know that I have my other ongoing fanfictions, but I've had this for a while ever since I learned about the slave trade last year so I wanted to write a NaLu about that. Hope you like it, but I might not be continuing for a while so, sorry! Review please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She sat in the large wagon as it trundled down the long driveway. She carried nothing and wore nothing but the dress she wore yesterday at the slave auction.

She was heading towards a large manor; in front of it is a huge black iron gate which opened as soon as they approached. Behind the gate stood a familiar pink haired boy and a group of people who Lucy assumed were the inhabitants of the manor.

The driver pulled Lucy off the wagon and pushed her towards the manor, the heavy chains on her feet and her manacles clanking loudly. He then made her stop in front of the group, all of whom who were watching her with serious eyes.

"This her?" the driver asked, spitting out a wad of tobacco.

"Yes. Now let her go," a tiny old man commanded.

The driver took a set of iron rings and unlocked her manacles and the chains on her feet before shoving her forward, making her fall into the dirt and soiling her dress. He laughed loudly before clambering onto the wagon once more and riding away.

Lucy mutely stood, feeling the scrapes on her knees and gazed back at the boy, who watched her. She couldn't discern any emotion in his eyes.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Manor," the old man said. "What is your name?"

She looked at him, then opened her mouth and said in a voice raspy with disuse, "Lucy."

"I am Makarov, the head of the manor. The one who bought you is Natsu, the pink haired boy."

"It's salmon, Gramps!" he complained.

"Shut up, Natsu!" a girl with beautiful scarlet hair wearing armor yelled at him.

"That is Erza, head of security. The blue haired girl next to her is Levy, who is in charge of the library, and the brown haired girl is Cana, in charge of the winery." His voice seemed to be telling a secret and more than one person smirked.

"Next to Natsu is Gray," he said indicating a shirtless boy. "He has an unfortunate tendency to strip and next to him is Gajeel. You've probably seen him yesterday."

Lucy nodded at the pierced man who smirked back. "I've seen him before," she said and cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed by her raspy voice.

"We next have Mirajane, the cook, her brother Elfman, who is the trainer along with Gildarts who isn't here, and their sister Lisanna, the animal caretaker. Next is Wakaba, Macao, his son Romeo, Natsu's younger sister Wendy, Laki the gardener, my biological grandson Laxus, Freed who is also in charge of the library, Bixlow, Evergreen, Juvia a fellow maid who works for Gray, and the cats. Pantherlily belongs to Gajeel, Carla to Wendy, and Happy to Natsu. We also have the newest head maid, Virgo and a guest, Loke."

As soon as Lucy saw Virgo and Loke, she gasped with joy. Loke rushed at her and enveloped her in a hug, swinging her around as if she was a little girl, catching everyone by surprise. "Lucy!"

"Loke!" she cried and buried her face in his chest.

"Where have you been?! Virgo and I were worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry! I was in the woods after… it happened and then they took me! I was with slavers for ten months!"

"Ten months!" he shook his head disapprovingly. "Good thing they didn't find out who you really were," he whispered in her ear.

"We won't speak of that ever again," Lucy told him firmly.

"Of course, Pr— Lucy," he stammered, catching himself just in time.

"You know each other?" Makarov asked.

"We've met in the past," Loke explained. "Virgo as well."

"Prin— Lucy," Virgo greeted. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad I got to see you again," Lucy said, smiling at her.

"You will be working as Natsu's personal maid, Lucy," Makarov said after the reunion was over.

Loke and Virgo stiffened. "Master, I really can't let her—" Loke began, but Lucy interrupted.

"Very well, Master Makarov." She glared at Loke and Virgo and they relaxed, although reluctantly.

"Virgo, please assign Lucy a room and a uniform and show her around. Loke if you so wish you may go with them," Makarov instructed.

"Thank you, Master." Loke bowed as everyone went away except for Natsu, who Lucy approached timidly.

"Greetings, Master Natsu," Lucy said, bowing and sensing how Loke and Virgo stiffened once more.

"That makes me sound old, call me Natsu," he grinned.

Lucy gave him a timid smile, feeling warm inside. "Natsu."

"I'll show you around if you want," Natsu offered. He beckoned and Lucy followed behind, wincing as the sharp gravel cut at her bare feet.

Loke noticed and swept her up, making her blush. "Can't have your pretty little feet get all cut up so soon," he said, winking.

"Loke, you can't do this! I'm not _her _anymore," Lucy hissed. "You have to let me go before they all get suspicious. Ahead, she could see Natsu watching them out of the corner of his eyes.

But Loke insisted and Lucy, pouting, was carried into the manor and set down on the rich velvet carpet. She looked around and shuddered.

It looked so much like before, but so much simpler, thankfully. Already, she felt herself lapsing into an uneasy familiarity, a feeling she hoped would go away soon.

Natsu led her to the foyer, the ballroom, all the rooms in the first floor were rooms that Lucy knew well, but it was the second and third floors, where most of the sleeping quarters were, that Lucy began to blush.

She had never been in anyone else's room before, especially men's, which she saw a lot of, and when she saw Gray's room and all his spare clothes lying around that she turned so red Natsu asked if she had a fever.

Loke and Virgo had tried their best to protect her innocent eyes, but not before Gray, in all his naked glory, rounded a corner and came upon the group. Natsu, Virgo, and oke were used to his antics. Lucy, unfortunately, got the full view of his thing and collapsed on the floor in a faint, blushing even more uncontrollably than before.

"We're sorry, it's just that Lucy has never seen a man's naked body before," Loke said. He glared at Gray with murderous eyes. "Cover up around her from now on, alright?"

Gray held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean it." He was cut off as Natsu launched himself at Gray, yelling that he scarred his servant for life and that he'll pay for it. They tussled on the floor for a while until Erza burst in on the two boys fighting, Loke and Virgo hovering over a completely red Lucy on the floor, and a massive hole punched in the wall from when one of the boys' flailing fists hit it.

A tic mark appeared on her forehead and the two boys bowed on the floor.

"We're sorry, Erza!" they screamed.

"Why is your maid on the floor Natsu, and why were the two of you fighting?" she thundered.

"I walked in on them while naked and Lucy fainted. Then Natsu attacked me for stripping. I'M SORRY ERZA!" Gray screamed.

Erza smashed their heads together as punishment, then told Virgo to take Lucy to the servants quarters before whirling around on her heel and marching away.

Loke grinned at the sight of the two dazed boys and kicked their ribs, saying, "That's what you get for scarring my Princess." He picked up Lucy and sauntered away, followed by Virgo as Natsu and Gray groaned on the floor.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm not going to continue it for a while but seriously, after this, I'm not continuing it until I finish at least one of my other ongoing fanfictions cause I've been neglecting one of them and I feel guilty. Please review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy awoke in a plain white room furnished with only a dresser, vanity desk with a matching chair, wardrobe, an empty bookcase, a row of hooks by the door, a screen where she could change behind and a plain bed which she was lying on next to a small nightstand with a lantern sitting upon it. A door led to an adjoining bathroom. Across the room from her bed is a small window from which light streamed into. There was a bell above her bed where she would answer to whenever Natsu called for her for whatever reason from his room.

There was a knock on the door and Lucy sat up. "Come in," she said and Virgo and the girl with the solemn blue eyes, Juvia, came in. They were both carrying stacks of clothes.

"We have three sets of uniforms for you, Lucy," Virgo said, holding up three black and white maid uniforms.

Juvia put her stack of clothes on Lucy's bed. "These are for Lucy to wear whenever she is off duty."

"We also have nightgowns and shoes for you. Toiletries are already in the vanity desk or the bathroom," Virgo finished, putting the uniforms in the wardrobe save for one. She also put the other stack of clothes in Lucy's dresser, organizing them much to Juvia's confusion.

"Shouldn't Lucy do that herself?" Juvia asked.

Virgo didn't answer until she was satisfied with the organization. "Lucy is new. I thought it would be alright if I helped her a little."

Juvia looked a little unconvinced, but nodded.

"Put your uniform on," Virgo instructed and Lucy sat up to take the uniform and struggled into the white short-sleeved blouse with frills on the ends, black halter top vest that emphasized her waist, frilled apron, short black skirt, stockings, and white frilled black cuffs on her wrist for a stylish addition. She tied her hair into high pigtails with black silk ribbons and put on the white headband to complete her look.

Digging through the vanity desk, she found a tube of pink lipstick, which she added as well as a little blush for her still-pale cheeks. When she was done, she put her feet into black heels and stepped outside.

As soon as the other two maids saw her, Virgo gave her a rare smile while Juvia glowered, which made Lucy take a step back. "Stay away from Gray-sama," Juvia growled.

"Er, I'm sorry?" Lucy asked, confused. Did she mean "Gray-sama" as in Gray?

"Don't mind her," Virgo advised. "She thinks everyone is a love rival since she's in love with Gray."

"You're in love with your own master?" Lucy asked, gaping with astonishment. Wasn't there some kind of rule that prohibited that?

"Which is why Juvia willingly became Gray-sama's maid in order to be closer to him!" Juvia said passionately.

"Um… alright."

"Your room is between mine and Juvia's," Virgo said. "Next to Juvia's are several others like Mirajane, Lisanna, Laki, and Evergreen. These are the women's quarters. Natsu and the others typically sleep on the second or third floor. Natsu in particular sleeps on the second. I'll take you there later so that you will know where his room is."

"O-Ok," Lucy said, stammering and blushing at the thought of seeing a man's room.

As they walked, Virgo began instructing Lucy. "Whenever Natsu calls for you even if it's the middle of the night, you must obey and dress in your uniform as soon as possible and rush to him without waking the others. If someone asks you for a favor, you must obey, although you serve Natsu more so than the others. You will wash his clothes, make his bed, make ready his clothes in the morning if he wants you to, although you are not needed to dress him unless he asks for help. If he wants you to accompany him to the town you will do so as his companion. If he asks you to make him something to eat, you will do so without hesitation. If he asks you to help him search for something, you will do so. If he needs you to run an errand for him, you will do so. Whenever he is entertaining guests, you must serve him and the others unless I or Juvia will. Whenever you are not serving him, you are cleaning the rest of the manor or resting in the kitchen, where you can relax for a while. You are not allowed to roam unless he or anyone else allows you to. You are expected to always look your best and if you are sick, you must inform me so that I can explain to Natsu about your condition. You cannot ask him any personal questions and you absolutely cannot pry or meddle in his affairs. Am I clear?"

Poor Lucy's head was whirling with the information she just digested, but she nodded. "Yes, Virgo."

"Alright. I'll finish the tour and then you will meet Natsu for your orders for today."

Virgo took her to the rest of the manor, such as the front of the manor where Lucy got a better look around, with the sweeping lawns and the gushing fountain, the training grounds, where Erza was riding an enormous black stallion to the winery where Cana was sampling the wine, to the kitchen where Mirajane, helped by her brother Elfman when he wasn't training, was making pies, to the solarium, the greenhouse where they found Laki and Evergreen, the barn where Lisanna was feeding the birds, the library where Lucy enjoyed immensely and where Levy and Freed had struck up a conversation with Lucy, to the blacksmith's workshop that was a gift from Makarov to Gajeel since the young man liked to create things such as elegant swords, the artist's room where they found Reedus, a shy man who created amazing works of art, and finally the study where they found Makarov working.

"This place is amazing!" Lucy gushed. Somewhere along the way, Juvia had left them and now it was just Lucy and Virgo.

"Yes, it's almost as good as… back there," Virgo admitted. "Now, time to meet Natsu."

Virgo led Lucy back towards the training grounds where they found Natsu fighting against Gray. The two of them were expertly fighting with hand-to-hand combat as they kicked and whirled and spun, the dust flying up and sticking to their clothes and hair.

Lucy watched, openmouthed, as Natsu jumped up and kicked at Gray, who dodged. Natsu landed lightly and played defensive as Gray started to attack him head on, launching punishing blows onto Natsu until he retaliated and then it was Gray's turn to defend.

This went on for a while until Natsu finally managed to slip through Gray's defenses and kick him to the ground.

"I win!" Natsu cheered and Gray groaned. From the sidelines, Juvia rushed forward with a towel for Gray before helping him up. "You did amazing, Gray-sama!" the girl cheered.

Virgo elbowed Lucy when the girl didn't move and, blushing from her mistake, Lucy hurriedly went to the stack of towels and brought it to Natsu, who watched her with those black eyes of his.

"C-Congratulations," she said, her tongue stumbling a bit as she averted her eyes from his.

He grinned and took the towel from her, wiping his face with it. "Thanks, Luce. How aare you liking Fairy Tail so far?"

"It's amazing," she replied truthfully in a soft voice.

"Aw come on, you don't have to be so scared and shy around me," Natsu said, clapping her shoulder. "Let's be friends."

Lucy slowly raised her eyes to meet his as she blushed with bashfulness. "Sure," she replied with a timid smile.

Natsu grinned another one of his wide, warming smiles. "Great! Er…" He paused, suddenly looking lost. "I'm really not used to ordering people around," he mumbled.

"Well, if it helps, maybe you can ask or something," she suggested.

He gave her a look of relief. "Okay… can you wash my training clothes, and bring me something to drink? I'm really thirsty. And I need a bath too so can you fill it with hot water?"

"Ok," she replied with a much warmer smile and they walked back towards the manor.

* * *

**I had some trouble writing this, mostly because of the list of instructions Virgo gave to Lucy lol Hope you enjoy and please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy filled the large bathtub in the small adjourning room next to Natsu's bedroom with hot water and placed a stack of towels in the shelf next to it as well as a clean shirt, trousers, a pair of socks, and his ever present scarf.

She turned around to see Natsu behind her, waiting for her to finish drawing his bath. "It's finished. Tell me if you want me to wash your back," she said softly.

He grinned at her and she stepped into his room as he went in and half-closed the door after him.

Lucy looked around. The central focus of the room was a large four-poster bed hung with red velvet drapes that let no light in when they were drawn completely shut. The window had a large comfortable window seat and in front of the fireplace— which is facing the bed and a few yards from the bathroom— is a long and low chaise lounge with a small coffee table before it and a large rug underneath. A few dressers stood in the corners of the room by the bed and across the room and a wardrobe sat in the corner by the left side of the bed by the door. On the other side is a desk that looked as if it had never been used. The theme was mostly red and a painting of a dragon sat on the mantel of the fireplace. The room was slightly disorganized, but Lucy liked it immediately.

"Lucy, I'm done," Natsu said, dressed in the outfit she set out for him, although he was barefoot.

"You need to dry your hair," she said, frowning slightly.

"Naw, I don't," he said, but she jerked him forward to the fireplace and sat him down on the lounge.

"Now sit," she said and went to drain the tub, cleaning it out and taking his soiled clothes to the clothes hamper in the corner. She then took out a canvas sack from inside the hamper and tied it up to take his clothes to the laundry where she would later wash them.

As she walked past, she suddenly tripped on the edge of the rug fell forward with a shriek, the bag flying out of her arms. Natsu hurled forward, arms outstretched as he caught her around the waist. He fell off the lounge as she continued to fall and knocked over the table with a muffled crash.

There was silence as Lucy found herself on top of Natsu, staring into his eyes with her face an inch from his. She blushed as she felt his arms still wrapped around her waist and hurriedly moved off him.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," she whispered, eyes downcast.

Natsu sat up and gave her a small smile. "It's ok. Just be more careful next time."

She blushed harder and returned his smile with a tentative one before helping him right the table and reaching for her bag when they were done. "I'll see you later," she said.

"See you at dinner," Natsu grinned back at her. "And don't forget you have to tuck me in at night."

Lucy stuck her tongue at him, but smiled. "I won't forget."

She opened the door and left, Natsu staring after her with a smile still on his face.

* * *

That night, after a rather raucous dinner involving two brawls, fifteen spilled messes, and a very angry Erza, Lucy was helping Mira wash the dishes in the gigantic tub with Juvia and Virgo when a bell rang. The three of them looked at the expansive panel of miniature bells and saw that the bell that rang was from Natsu's room. The bell system was designed so that each bell pull is connected to the panel, but for those who have personal servants, they have a second bell pull that connects directly to their rooms as well as a bell pull that connects to the servants quarters in the kitchen as well as a second bell pull that connects to all the rooms.

Lucy stood with a sigh. "I guess I should go."

"Good luck," Virgo said and Lucy nodded at her before departing for Natsu.

She found him sitting on his bed, still fully dressed. "What's wrong?" she asked, closing the door and going over to him.

"You need to tuck me into bed, remember?" he asked cheekily. "Besides, I don't know where you put my clothes."

"Oh. I forgot." Lucy hurriedly went to a drawer and pulled out a shirt and a pair of cotton pants which she gave to Natsu who ducked into the bathroom to change. In the meantime, she folded back the sheets as she watched the maids do in the past and waited for him as she put out the low fire and lighted the candles.

Natsu soon came out and hopped into bed as Lucy tucked him in, drawing shut the curtains around the bed so that near-total darkness enveloped the bed.

"Night, Luce," Natsu mumbled before Lucy closed the last curtain.

She paused, then whispered, "Good night, Natsu."

Quietly, she closed the curtain and stepped softly from the room, closing the door gently as Natsu's snores began to fill the empty air.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but since school started, I've been really exhausted since I never get enough sleep and the homework is rough sometimes. I've also suffered a bit of writer's block so that's another reason why. Maybe because whenever I try to write, they always come out OOC and it's really frustrating. All in all, I don't really have the time to write so updates are going to be a lot slower. Sorry for the inconvenience, and please review if you like this chapter! More NaLu coming up! :3 I've got a lot planned for this fanfiction!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Lucy found herself woken up by the bell ringing six times: the signal for the servants to wake up. She hurriedly washed and dressed and ran out of her room to the kitchen to await orders from Virgo.

The woman was waiting for her to arrive. When she did, Virgo pressed a breakfast tray of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and juice into her hands. "Natsu wakes up in half an hour, enough time for you to get his bath and his clothes ready. Be sure to remind him to brush his teeth before he eats!"

"Got it," Lucy said with a determined nod and followed Juvia out the door, the other girl already bearing a tray for her beloved Gray-sama.

"Good morning," Lucy said to her.

"Good morning. Juvia is glad to be serving Gray-sama," Juvia gushed. "The sight of Gray-sama in the morning makes Juvia want to—"

"Juvia, don't forget that Gray needs to wake up soon," Virgo reminded her, pushing a cart of trays laden with food out the door.

"Who are those for?" Lucy asked.

"The Master, Loke, Erza, Wendy, anybody else who needs to be woken up," Virgo replied.

"So many!" Lucy gasped. "Do you need help?"

"No. Your only duty is to Natsu. Besides, I can manage them all by myself perfectly fine," Virgo said with another rare smile.

"Ah… alright," Lucy said. She concentrated on carrying the tray up the stairs and to Natsu's room, where she balanced the tray on one hand as she quietly opened the door.

Natsu was still sleeping, his snored muffled by the drapes. Lucy placed the tray on the table in front of the chaise lounge and went to the bathroom to draw him a steaming hot bath before throwing open the curtains to let sunshine in and opening the drapes surrounding the bed.

"Good morning!" Lucy said in a cheerful voice.

Natsu groaned and turned away from the light, but Lucy dragged him up and pushed the half-sleeping boy into the bathroom and splashing cold water onto his face.

He spluttered, "Lucy!"

She giggled. "Time to wake up Natsu~"

He glared at her. "You didn't have to do that," he muttered before stripping off his clothes right in front of her, causing her to shriek and run out the door. "Idiot! Don't take off your clothes in front of me!"

Natsu snickered but stepped into the bathtub, scrubbing himself with the cake of soap that smelled comfortingly of honeysuckle and jasmine, a scent he noted that seemed to be Lucy's special scent. To him, everyone had a special scent: Gray smelled like a crisp winter day, Erza smelled of strawberries and rain, Lisanna smelled like roses and lavender, Gajeel like metal and leather, Loke like citrus and pine. Somehow, Lucy's scent was more alluring to him than any other.

After he finished, he dried himself with a towel and changed into white pants, black shoes, a black shirt trimmed with gold, and his usual scarf. Stepping out of the bathroom, he found Lucy making his bed, smoothing the red coverlet on which a gold dragon was embroidered on.

"That looks great," Natsu said truthfully as Lucy looked up.

"Thanks," she said. "It took me a while though." She looked at him with a searching eye. "Did you brush your teeth yet?" She wagged her finger at him. "Remember: no clean teeth, no breakfast.

Natsu started to grin until he saw the deadly gleam in her eye, wherein he practically fled back into the bathroom. Damn, that girl was scarier than Erza.

* * *

In the end, Natsu did get to eat breakfast and Lucy sat next to him as he ate, watching him amusedly as he sprayed crumbs all over the place. They didn't talk much, but shared a tentatively comfortable silence, broken by Happy, who jumped onto Lucy's lap after he strolled in through the half-opened door.

"He's hungry," Natsu said through a mouthful of food. "Give him fish."

"I'll bring him to the kitchen," Lucy said, picking the cat up. "Mira might have something for him."

"I'll come with you," Natsu said, standing. "I'm done anyway and Stripper and I have a fight to settle."

Lucy sighed. "Why are you always fighting?" Not giving him time to answer, she passed Happy to him and picked up his tray. "Well, let's go."

He followed her out, closing the door after them.

* * *

Happy devoured his raw fish with obvious relish as Lucy cleaned up Natsu's tray before moving on to his laundry. Natsu sat with her as she scrubbed at the fabric amid soapy water.

"That looked like it hurt," he commented as her hand slipped once again and grated against the ridges on the washboard.

"It does," Lucy said, wincing.

"Then I'll do it," he said, crouching down next to her. "Teach me."

Lucy shook her head. "No I need to learn anyway. It's just… well, I haven't really recovered from being on the slave ship yet so I'm a little weak right now."

Mira went to the girl and stood her up. "You need to eat," she said and sat her down at the kitchen table. Despite Lucy's protests, she placed meat, fruit, cheese, and bread in front of her. "Natsu, make sure she eats everything," she commanded with a look in Natsu's direction.

"A-Aye!"

With a sigh, Lucy picked up a slice of bread and spread it with soft cheese before eating. While she ate, Natsu talked animatedly about his fight with Gray and she listened with amusement as he claimed he was going to "beat that Ice Breath's frosty ass".

"What if he beats yours instead?" she asked once, grinning slightly.

Natsu stared at her, then slumped down on the table in depression as Lucy cried aloud with shock.

"N-Natsu! What's wrong?!"

"Not even my own maid believes in me…," he said in a teary voice.

Mira laughed and patted his head. "Don't worry, Natsu. She does believe in you. She just hasn't seen the extent of your powers yet."

At this, Natsu shot up and grabbed Lucy's arm, hauling her up as he raced out of the kitchen. "Come on, Lucy! I'll show you I can beat Gray in anything!"

"Wait! Natsu! I still haven't finished eating yet!" Her voice trailed off into silence as she was dragged away.

"Oh dear," Mira said.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is out and hopefully Chapter 6 will be out soon as well :D And for those who are waiting for other chapters for my other fanfictions, I'm sorry but they're gonna have to wait :'( I've hit writer's block for them T_T I hit writer's block a lot... Review if you like this chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't be updating for a long, long time after this. My deepest and most heartfelt apologies to all those who are following this fanfiction. I will be putting this on hold for a while, but please don't give up on this fanfiction! There's a lot more to come in the future so don't be discouraged!**

**I'll be continuing Desert Wars and My Choice To Make. Please read those as well and review!**

**Review if you favorite this fanfiction, please! Again, my apologies that I will not update for a long time, but I simply don't have the time because of my classes. I'm really, really sorry! Forgive me and again, review on this chapter! :')**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Natsu! You left your pants on the ground again!" Lucy yelled as she picked up the sweaty, dirt-ridden article of clothing with the tips of her fingers.

"Sorry, Luce!" came the reply as Natsu struggled into a loose white shirt and black pants. He'd finished his bath after his sparring session with Gray where he made Lucy watch his entire fight to prove how he was the better fighter of the two. Lucy, who'd watched with wide eyes, was amazed at his skill, but it was soon wearing off since Gray and Natsu fought every second they could and frankly, Lucy was getting a little tired of it.

But, she couldn't do anything about it. Sighing, she tossed the pants into the hamper and proceeded to straighten the silk coverlet on his bed again. As she stroked the shimmering gold embroidery of the dragon, she suddenly noticed a faint woodsy, musky smell coming from somewhere on the bed. She leaned closer, sniffing, then landed face first on his bed as Natsu said cheerily from right behind her, "What'cha doing, Luce?"

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" Lucy exclaimed, popping up.

"I wasn't scaring you," he protested. "I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"You didn't have to sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking!"

"You totally were."

"I wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Oh my, lover's quarrel?" a voice spoke up and the two whipped around to find a smiling Mira standing in the doorway, a tray filled with food before her.

"Mira!" Lucy said, blushing. "We weren't having a lover's quarrel!"

"Is that food?" Natsu asked, forgetting the fight completely. He bounded over to the woman, "Thanks, Mira!"

"Natsu! That isn't the problem here!" Lucy scolded.

"So? I'm starving," Natsu said, carrying the tray to his table. "Time to eat!"

With that, he began pigging out on an entire roast chicken that Mira had placed in the center of the tray.

Lucy sighed. "Thanks, for bringing up the food, Mira, but shouldn't I have gone to get it myself?"

"I got used to bringing food for Natsu after his fights," Mira said, smiling angelically. "I'll stop if you want."

"Ehh… it's all up to you," Lucy said, sweatdropping. "I just didn't want anyone to think I'm neglecting my duties as his maid."

"Oh, no one here thinks that. We all think you're doing a fantastic job. We've had several maids for Natsu before you and all of them thought he was too infuriating, so they quit within a day." Mira giggled. "But… I have a feeling he likes you this time."

"Really?" Lucy glanced back at Natsu, who had just finished his chicken. "But he's really easy to get along with."

"Not everyone thinks so." The white haired woman in front of her giggled. "Maybe he secretly likes you."

Lucy's face flamed up once again. "Mira! He doesn't like me that way!" she whisper-shouted.

But the woman merely giggled again and stepped out the door, disappearing down the hall.

"Sheesh," Lucy grumbled, closing the door after her. "Mira really does have a strange habit of blurting out random stuff about liking people."

There was a meow behind her and Lucy turned to see Happy settle himself on Natsu's bed, curling up on the dragon.

"Happy's right," Natsu said. "Time for a nap!" He kicked off his shoes and socks and bounded on the bed. "Come join me, Luce!" He patted the spot next to him.

For the third time that day, Lucy's face turned redder than a tomato's. "A-Are you crazy?! I-I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Natsu asked, cocking his head. Then he blushed as he caught her meaning. "I don't mean that. I just want you to stay till I fall asleep," he mumbled, turning pinker with each word he spoke.

"O-Oh," Lucy said. "Well, I can do that." She drew the curtains around the bed shut, leaving one open, then tucked Natsu into bed before sitting on the coverlet next to Happy.

Natsu closed his eyes, breathing deeply and evenly. Lucy watched his face, not thinking of anything, just content to watch. Minutes passed, and suddenly, Natsu's hand slipped into hers.

She looked down, shocked then looked back up to see that he'd fallen asleep, his snores becoming ever heavier as he relaxed. Lucy smiled and gently extricated herself from his grasp. "Good night, Natsu," she whispered before she drew the curtains shut with a light rustle.

As she left, she failed to hear Natsu mumble in his sleep, "I…like you… Lucy…"


End file.
